Lucky Girls
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: The Lucky Star girls start to feel some strange feelings for each other that they had never felt before. Contains LOTS of Yuri. This is my first time at writing a Yuri fanfic.


The big slumber party was happening tonight at Konata's place and all the girls were excited. Well, everyone but Kagami. She knew that she would have to deal with Konata blabbing about manga and anime all night. Konata was at the local Cosplay Café picking up her paycheck for that week.

"Yes! Now I have enough yen to buy that Cosplay costume I've had my eye on." And she hurried over to her favorite store, which she calls her Otaku Paradise. She then heard her phone ring in her pocket.

"Moshi moshi Miyuki-San. What's up?" she was trying to pay attention to the conversation as she was browsing the manga and the anime while making her way to the costumes.

"Uh, hello Kona-Chan." replied the overly shy girl on the other end. "I'm sorry but I can't make it to the sleep over tonight."

"Aww, how come?" Konata pouted.

"Me and mom are going to stay at my aunt's house for the weekend and help her pack. She is moving in a few days and she needs all the help she needs."

"Ok." Konata replied. "We can do it some other time then."

"I'm sorry Kona-Chan. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." and they hung up. Konata spent the next few minutes searching for her new outfit, until finally she found it. A small mischievous smile came across her face.

"_Wait until Kagami-Chan gets a load of this. She is gonna flip._"

Konata was getting her room ready for the sleep over. She then heared her dad calling for her.

"Kona-Chan, your friends are here." she then left her room and met them at the door.

"Hi Kagami, hi Tsukasa." Konata said as she met up with the girls, and they all headed up to her room. They didn't really do much besides just watch T.V. and talk until Konata's father fell asleep. After a while Tsukasa feel asleep as well. Konata and Kagami stayed up watching some anime. Konata then remembered about her costume.

"Kagami, stay here I wanna show you something." she told her and she left to her closet. Konata later came back in a very reviling maid outfit. So reviling that her breasts where almost close to popping out of the top.

"How do I look Kaga-Chan?" she asked as she posed sexily in front of her. Kagami just sat there for a moment, her cheeks were a light pink.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. Kagami didn't know what to think. "I mean, don't you think it's a little to showy?" Konata looked down at the outfit, then looked back at Kagami.

"I think it looks just fine." Kagami was still blushing as she looked Konata all over. She looked both cute and sexy in it. Konata then sat on her bed.

"Kaga-Chan, come over here for a sec. I wanna try something." Kagami slowly stood up and sat beside Konata.

"I saw this in an anime once, and I kinda wanna try it with you." Konata said nervously.

"What are you going to do?" Kagami asked. Konata didn't respond. Instead she lightly kissed Kagami on the lips. Konata then gently pushed Kagami on her back and continued to kiss her. Konata's hands lightly grazed across Kagami's chest, gently groping her breasts.

"Kon-Kona-Chan…What are you doing?" Kagami moaned. Konata looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry. This will feel a lot better." Konata then started to unbutton Kagami's pajama top and gently started to lick and suck on one of her breasts while he massaged the other one. Kagami sighed deeply. Konata then slid her hand down her stomach and reached Kagami's waist line. Konata kisses Kagami deeply to distracted her from what she was going to do next. Konata reached down into Kagami's bottoms and started to rub her clit through her panties. Kagami moaned softly into Konata's kiss.

"Ko-Kona-Chan…" Kagami moaned as the kiss broke for a moment. Kagami was started to get really wet. Konata then stopped and slowly slid one of her fingers inside Kagami. Kagami gasped with both pleasure and surprise.

"Konata, please don't stop." Kagami begged as she felt Konata play inside her. "Please, make me feel good some more."

Konata then pulled her hand out and took Kagami's bottoms and panties completely off. She then spread Kagami's legs apart and started to lick her clit. Kagami gripped the bed sheet as she was almost screaming. Konata kept licking and fingering Kagami, while Kagami was trying to keep her moans quiet and begging Konata not to stop. She was gripping Konata's deep blue hair as Kagami reached her climax. Kagami laid on the bed, panting like crazy. Konata sat up and wiped some of the cum off of her lips.

"How did you like it, Kaga-Chan?" she asked.

"That was amazing." Kagami replied in between breaths. She then cuddled up next to Konata and laid her head on her lap.


End file.
